


duality

by lollipopsana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopsana/pseuds/lollipopsana
Summary: who would've thought the cute maknae you see on stage turned to be a sexy daddy off cam?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	duality

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot from my hyunin oneshots book in wattpad! it's not there anymore, but i have other books there too.
> 
> this is the first time i've actually posted a work here so yeah, i hope someone reads this? lol

jeongin always looked cute, being the maknae and babied on camera and on stage. everyone recognized him as the baby or the cute fox of the group, just a cutie overall and barely acts hot or sexy. i mean, he's probably the last member that you'd think that would turn sexy because he's too cute. 

but what they didn't know is he's the exact opposite when there's no cameras in front of them. jeongin likes to go to the gym a lot, gaining him big muscles and perfectly toned abs that fans don't get to see a lot because his cute face is distracting them from seeing it. he's also has this dominant look to him when he's wearing these sleeveless shirts that even got one of his members drooling.

and it's his hyung, hyunjin.

hyunjin works out with jeongin, but not as much as him. they always go work out together and everytime hyunjin sees jeongin's muscles flex, oh shit dawg. he can't help but stare at them nonstop, he even gets caught by jeongin sometimes and he just smirks sexily. he could only blush at jeongin's actions.

they were in a fansign and god, jeongin looked the cutest.

as fans came to jeongin, hyunjin just had to glance at the younger at looked so adorable. however, he suddenly thought of jeongin being hot and sexy came to him.

he was extra hot if he just came out of the shower. his black wet hair, droplets of water falling down on his well-built body, the towel wrapped around his waist. matching it with his handsome, young face. or when jeongin is angry, SHIT BRO- umm.. let's stop there. then thinking of something he shouldn't.

jeongin fucking him hard.

in a middle of the fansign too.

"h-hyunjin? earth to hyunjin? we have stays here!" chan, who was seated beside him, tried to free hyunjin from his own world.

"o-oh. right." 

hyunjin interacted with the fans properly after that but his dirty thoughts are sill lingering inside his head.

-

the fansign ended and all the members changed to casual clothing. hyunjin went inside and passed the members, refusing to look at jeongin before his thoughts could get any worse than it already is. he has his bag on the long couch and got his tumbler, drinking water to distract him. then suddenly,

jeongin came inside the room while the other members went to a restaurant by themselves to get food. it was probably gonna take them almost an hour due to the restaurant having a lot of customers at this hour.

fuck, why'd he have to stay here?! i can't handle this. hyunjin groaned to himself, not even looking or bother to talk to him whatsoever. you see, hyunjin likes clinging to his members. especially jeongin.

so the younger was kinda confused why he wasn't getting hugged by the blonde male. jeongin wanted to be playful for once and sat beside hyunjin, resting hid chin on hyunjin's shoulder, looking up at the older's beautiful features.

"hi hyung."

hyunjin didn't answer, biting his lip and distracted himself with his phone.

"hyung."

"hyuuuuuung."

"hwang hyunjin."

"answer me, hyunjin. i see what you're doing," jeongin whispered to hyunjin's ear, putting his hand in the older's thigh, rubbing it while the other forced himself to let out a sinful sound. "looking at my body, stealing glances while i'm not looking, don't tell me you're having a crush on me." 

"i-i d-don't."

"stuttering are we, huh?" the younger smirked, witnessing his hyung like this is so entertaining to him. stuttering, visibly trying to suppress sounds from his mouth.

"i see you're having a slight problem in your pants, is it because of me? i can help you, you know."

"d-do it, make it quick. the members might come in here soon." hyunjin said as he put down his phone, a little surprised by jeongin pulling him close for a kiss. the older kissed back, whining when the black brunette pulled away. jeongin went on his knees, tugging on hyunjin's sweatpants' waistband as a signal to take them off.

hyunjin got his idea and lifts himself up, jeongin taking them off impatiently. the older's member showing as hyunjin blushed. "don't be shy baby boy, you're beautiful." jeongin compliments and wasted no time and took hyunjin's member by his mouth.

hyunjin letting out a moan at the new feeling, putting his hands on jeongin's hair and tugged them. "fa.. faster.." the blonde male panted, jeongin fastening his pace that made hyunjin moan louder and louder. jeongin then looked at hyunjin, looking so angelic and ethereal while the younger was sucking his dick. "j-jeongin- fuck! i-i'm gonna c-cum-" the older came in the younger's mouth, taking all his cum.

jeongin pulled away, now seeing a flustered hyunjin. sweat formed on his forehead, panting with red cheeks. is there any scene than can get hotter than this? hyunjin took tissue from a nearby table and wiped the cum that was left, putting his sweatpants back on and threw the tissue in the trash can.

"hoping i could do it more with you, hyung." jeongin smirked, pulling him to sit on his lap.

"hyung, do you like me?" the younger suddenly asked, hyunjin only avoiding his eyes and he answered, "y-yes." 

"i was just making sure, i see you looking at my body sometimes and i find it really cute." jeongin smiled and hyunjin blushed as he hid his face on jeongin's neck. "hyung you're really cute. too cute." the black brunette whispered into his ear.

"heyyyy! we're back! did anything happen?" minho greeted, sitting right beside hyunjin and jeongin. the others just came back with bags of food on their hands.

"oh, nothing." jeongin answered minho, hyunjin pulling away from jeongin's neck.

"yeah, what did you guys buy?"

"just a lot of french fries and ice cream! let's eat them before it'll taste like crap." 

"alright."

-

later, it turned midnight and hyunjin couldn't sleep. he tried to sleep by closing his eyes but he just can't, he felt no exhaustion to sleep. he wanted to talk to his roommate felix, but he was already dead asleep. he was getting bored to say the least.

not until the door opened.

it revealed jeongin with wearing nothing but loose sweatpants, his v-line showing a little. "jeongin? what're you doing here at this hour? it's 2am." hyunjin asked, trying not to look down to you know where.

"i want you, hyung." jeongin said and sat on hyunjin's bed, hyunjin's eyes widened.

"y-you what?"

"i want to fuck you." jeongin rephrased his sentence, eyes turning to a calm vibe into a lustful one, biting his lip. thinking how he can kiss hyunjin's plump lips, mark his exposed neck and thighs as he fuck into him mercilessly. "b-but felix is.. th-there, what if w-we get caught?" hyunjin stuttered, afraid to do it when felix could easily wake up and see them.

"we're just gonna stay quiet then." is what jeongin whispered before pinning hyunjin down the bed, holding both his hands beside hyunjin's head, attack his oh so sweet lips. the blonde male kissed back as he wrapped his legs around the younger's waist.

they played with their tongues, jeongin groped hyunjin's ass to make him gasp in shock, letting his tongue in to explore the older's wet cavern. 

they stopped once they both ran out of breath while jeongin moved to hyunjin's neck, leaving a big mark. "a-ah, crap." hyunjin moaned out.

jeongin made more hickeys around his collarbones and his shoulders, hyunjin biting lip to refrain himself from moaning any more.

jeongin then took off hyunjin's shirt. he licked his lips when he saw the older obviously looking really needy, turning him in more. "d-do you have lube here?" 

"yeah, there." hyunjin pointed at the drawer, jeongin taking the lube from inside. "take off your shorts." the younger ordered, hyunjin doing so. jeongin applied lube on his fingers, already putting two inside hyunjin's hole and scissoring him. "shit!" hyunjin groaned, looking at felix's direction to see him shuffling a bit.

"don't be so loud, you might wake him up. you don't want us to get caught, right?" jeongin whispered seductively in hyunjin's ear. "n-no, i don't wa-want to." hyunjin breathed out. "see, so stay quiet." jeongin then added another finger, thrusting into the older's hole. after fingering him, he now thought hyunjin was ready and took off his sweatpants. 

his member finally set free from his sweatpants while hyunjin was surprised by how big the maknae is. "how will that f-fit?!" the older whisper-yelled, the younger chuckling. "you're stretched, it'll fit." 

jeongin put lube on his member, stroking it a bit and groaned lowly. he lined himself in front of hyunjin's entrance and out his hands on hyunjin's small waist whilst hyunjin moaned a breathy one. his member was fully inside, groaning when he felt the older's tight walls, not moving so hyunjin could get used to it for a bit and waited for his signal to start thrusting.

"jeongin, move." hyunjin said and jeongin began to slowly thrust in and out of him, his thrusts gradually getting faster. the older accidentally moan loudly as he gripped the bedsheets tightly. jeongin needed to mute the older in some way and put his hand on hyunjin's mouth, preventing him from moaning any louder.

the older getting more turned on from the sudden action. "i told you to stay quiet, didn't i?" jeongin said in a low, seductive voice that hyunjin got turned on to easily and quietly whined. he was unable to form a proper sentence as jeongin was basically pounding into him in an insanely fast pace. "i-i'm close, j-jeongi-in." 

"not yet baby. go on all fours." jeongin commanded the older and went on the position that jeongin told him to. jeongin settled in front of hyunjin's ass, pushing inside him yet again and thrusts into the older harder. hyunjin took a pillow and covered his face with it to make his moans less audible. "fuck, you're so tight. shit." jeongin groaned, fucking the shit out of hyunjin.

hyunjin thought he couldn't be more in pleasure until jeongin grabbed him by his hair while his other hand was on his waist. "you slut, looking at my body while we're in the gym. you thought i didn't notice? you probably touch yourself while thinking about me. you wanted me to fuck like this? you bitch." he whispered into his ear, letting go of the older's hair and put his hand on his neck instead.

jeongin's grip in his neck wasn't that strong so hyunjin could still breath but he was choking on his moans, getting so turned on by it a fuck ton. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck." hyunjin panted, tears forming in his eyes. "i'm cumming, jeongin! let me cum!" he begged when he felt unfamiliar in his stomach, wanting his release. "then come, baby boy." was all hyunjin need to hear, cum stained on the bedsheets.

meanwhile jeongin is chasing his orgasm, his thrusts getting sloppy. after a few more, he had his orgasm; getting it inside hyunjin.

pulling out, they both collapsed onto the bed; both panting and in sweat.

"that was so fucking great." hyunjin panted between his words despite the sore he felt on his ass. "yeah, you didn't do so well in keeping quiet when i told you to. lix hyung could've heard us! good thing he always has earphones." 

"you'll be needing to help me with washing the bedsheets and walk! we also have to perform and film skz talker, how can i cover these hickeys? they're everywhere!" hyunjin pointed at the hickeys jeongin made. "i'm sorry, some makeup will fix that. it can be covered with clothes! the only visible mark is the big one there." jeongin put his hand to where the huge mark is.

"you know what? let's just sleep and worry all these later, i'm tired." hyunjin closed his eyes, snuggling close to jeongin. 

they them both went off to sleep.

the end!


End file.
